Fight For Love
by jaxon007
Summary: Takes place after "Sexy". Includes Faberry. Will Santana fight for the person she loves? Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: Indigo Girls

Did that just happen? She gave her what is wanted. She told her how she really felt. And this is what she gets. She gets second best to a "stupid boy". Santana rushes down the hallway bumping into Rachel Berry and Quinn Faberry.

Rachel and Quinn look at each other then down the way Santana came from and saw a dazed Brittany. Then a light bulb went off in both Rachel's and Quinn's heads.

They head towards Brittany.

"Brittany, what happened?" Rachel asks Brittany which earns her an elbow in the side.

Then there is a terrible crash. Everyone turns to see Artie sprawled out on the floor. Rachel, Quinn and Brittany rush to help him up.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asks as Rachel and Quinn help her get Artie back into his wheelchair.

"What happened?" asks Quinn.

"I don't know," replies Artie.

"It was a crying, hysterical Latina named Santana," says Puck as he walks up with his girlfriend Lauren Zizies.

"What happened between you and Santana," Rachel asks Brittany.

Everyone watches Brittany with curiosity.

"She wouldn't go to an Indigo Girls concert with me," answers Brittany as she heads towards Glee Club.

Everyone follows her. Puck wheels Artie towards the choir room. Sam, Finn, Tina and Mike were already there. But Santana is nowhere to be found. Mr. Shue walks in with Ms. Holiday.

"Alright, everyone Ms. Holliday will be joining us today," Mr. Shue looks around as he asks, "Where is Santana?"

"She ran crying from her locker," blurts out Rachel.

"She pushed Artie out his wheelchair," Lauren says.

"Brittany, what happened," asks Ms. Holliday.

Everyone stares at Brittany waiting for her to answer. Without anyone noticing Santana slips into the room.

"Nothing happened," states Santana in her very classic bitchy tone.

Everyone jumps at the sound of Santana's voice.

"Mr. Shue, I have a song I want to sing," says Santana.

"Ok, take it away Santana," Mr. Shue says.

_**This is the hardest part  
when you feel like you're fading  
All that you have has become unreal  
collapsing, and aching **_

_**All I want, all I want is right here  
but love don't live here anymore  
love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore  
love don't live here anymore  
love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore **_

_**I know that you think of me when you're  
beside him, inside him  
It must be so hard for you to  
deny it and hide it **_

_**Oh, all I want  
All I want is right here, but love don't live here anymore  
love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore  
and love don't live here anymore  
love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore**_

When Santana finishes the room fell silent no one could really understand the reason why Santana was singing the song expect Rachel, Quinn and Brittany. Santana walked out of the choir room. Quinn looks at Brittany, who looks like she is going to cry. Quinn knew what Rachel and she had to do.

"Mr. Shue, Rachel and I will handle Santana," Quinn says as she grabs Rachel's hand and drags her out of the room.

"We aren't going to help Santana out," Rachel says firmly as she follows Quinn.

Quinn turns around and gives Rachel her "Scary Quinn" face which causes Rachel to step back.

"Yes we are because Regionals are just around the corner and can't afford for everyone to be at war with each other or hate each other," says Quinn.

Sam walks up to Rachel and Quinn.

"I want to help," he says," She's my girlfriend and I'm supposed to help."

Quinn and Rachel exchange looks with each other. Rachel shakes her head at the irony of this situation.

"Sorry, Sam, but this something you can't help with," Quinn says oh so sweetly.

Rachel gives Sam a sad smile as she follows Quinn down the hallway.

After spending an hour trying to find Santana, Quinn and Rachel head back to the choir room. They find that Brittany was the only one still in the choir. Quinn looks at Rachel as if to say that they need to talk to Brittany and Rachel shakes her head. Quinn goes and sits down next to Brittany

"Brittany, I think we need to talk," Quinn says.


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbroken

Chapter Two: Heartbroken

I would like to say thank you for the great reviews.

And thank you to my editor, Johnsu.

Sorry for the short chapter.

Santana finds herself sitting at the back of the library trying not to cry again, the moment and the words of what happened replaying in her head. She lays her head in her hands.

"What was that song all about," asks Puck as he sits down beside her.

"It's nothing," whispers Santana.

They sit in silence for what seemed like forever.

"That song was supposed to make it easier to handle being second best, wasn't it?" asks Puck.

Santana chose not to reply while Puck practically stared a hole into Santana.

"Well, this isn't the Santana I know. The Santana I know would be fighting Artie tooth and nail for the girl she loves," stated Puck.

Santana looked up in confusion. Puck just smiles and nods as he squeezes her hand and walks off.

Artie was listening to the whole conversation from behind a book shelf. He had been looking down the whole time. He looks up just in time to see Santana coming around the corner.

"Um. Hi, Santana." Artie says.

Santana looked at Artie as she debates on to say something.

"There you are, Artie," says Quinn as she walks up with Brittany and Rachel in tow.

Santana keeps her eyes locked on Artie. Quinn and Rachel could feel the daggers Santana is shooting at Artie.

"San, please," whispers Brittany as she raises her eyes to search Santana's face for a reaction.

All Brittany could see is anger and the pain. Brittany tries to get Santana to meet her eyes but she could not get her to do so. Brittany could feel every pain that Santana was feeling inside.

"Don't, Brittany," says Quinn as she puts her hand on Brittany's arm.

Santana says nothing as she walks away from the group. Rachel looks at Quinn with sincerity.

"Go knock some sense into her," Rachel says grimly.

Quinn rushed after Santana. She finally catches up with Santana before she reached her car.

"Santana, I need to talk to you," Quinn says firmly.

"If it's about Brittany I don't care and none of it is your business," Santana spats.

The next thing Santana knows is that her cheek is burning from Quinn slapping her.

"You damn well know you care! You've been in love with Brittany for a long time. You can't say that you don't care," says Quinn.

All Santana did was just stand there and listen to everything Quinn was saying.

"Go home and get some sleep. You look like you need it," orders Quinn. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry loyal readers but I am having writer's block. I promise I will post as soon as I can. Thanks and Peace.


End file.
